Scorpion vs Overlord
by apocalypse772
Summary: The Scorpion from Scorpion vs. Paladin is back, and now hes promoted. Paladin they got off by on skill, but the Overlord could be out of their league. Read to find out who wins!
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Well, here is the sequel I promised. Even I didn't know who was going to win this while I was writing it. It will be a surprise. (Overlords sure look like Apocalypse tanks, eh?) Please read and review.**

**Scorpion vs. Overlord**

The captain put the binoculars down.

"That is one big rig." He said in awe.

They had thought the Paladin was big. This monster was at least four times the size of the Paladin, making it twelve times bigger then the Scorpion!

"Uh, sir? The Paladin was hard but an Overlord? What's the commander thinking?" The driver asked.

"I don't know what he is thinking, but a order is a order, now lets move!" The captain replied.

The Scorpion tank started to move and the captain started to sweat.

_Were waking right into the face of death…_ He thought.

He pulled out a picture of his wife and kids and looked at it. Before he knew what was going on the gunner had walked over and held a picture of his own beside it.

"Do you think we'll get lucky again, captain?" He asked.

"I hope so, and not just for our sake." He said looking at both the pictures.

He then put his away suddenly.

"Enough of that, we need a strategy." He said.

"I'm afraid a strategy wont do us any good cap'im, because if we do what we did last time, the Gattling cannon will get us." The driver said over his shoulder.

"Well, common, we need more ideas, were almost there!" The captain yelled, his patience dropping.

The gunner looked through the binoculars.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Well hurry up, spit it out soldier!" The captain exclaimed.

"There is an abandoned Technical up ahead. I'll get in and distract him. You guys load two missiles on and we can just hope for the best." He explained.

"It could work, but it could also cost you your life." The captain mused.

"For the cause he said, handing his picture to the captain and climbing out the top.

The tank stopped and let him out, and the captain came out to load another rocket.

When the gunner reached the Technical he climbed in and raced off to the Overlord.

Meanwhile the captain climbed back in and they headed towards the Overlord as well.

"Well, this is it. This could be our death, or our promotion. Are you ready?" The captain asked.

"No. But were going in anyways." Came the feeble response.

The captain wasn't surprised. Even though he was a veteran, he had only just joined. The captain however had been trained first and then sent here. He almost felt sorry for him.

Sure enough, the Technical was able to draw the menacing turret in the other direction, along with the Gattling cannon, leaving the Overlord vulnerable to rocket fire.

"Lets do this." The captain said as he pulled a lever, releasing the rockets, along with a shell.

Despite the Overlords huge size, the rockets and shell did considerable damage.

And then the worst happened. The Overlord turned to go towards the Scorpion, completely ignoring the Technical which it ran over.

"Noo!" The crew screamed in unison.

But the scream was short lived.

They then sprang into action, knowing grieving will come later, but for now, they had a job to do.

The Scorpion almost exploded after receiving two massive shells.

A large icon showing a exploding tank began to flash red.

DANGER. A computer voice said.

The Overlord was about to fire again when something from behind it made it jerk.

The oversized turret turned around to face the rouge Marauder. Two more shells erupted from the Overlord, hitting the Marauder head on. It didn't faze him.

Meanwhile the gunner climbed out of all the wreckage and planted a bomb on the Overlord, and sprinted towards the Scorpion, which was being repaired. When he got back in he triggered the bomb.

The explosion was a lot bigger then the one of the Paladin. The captain, who was on top repairing the Scorpion, waved at the Marauder. The rouge Marauder.

Not a good idea.

It all of the sudden headed towards them at full speed, armed.

"What is he doing?"

**End of that chapter. There will be chapter 2 soon. Hope you liked chapter one though! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but its for a good cause. But I have updated now. So be happy J

**Scorpion vs. Overlord**

The marauder raced towards them.

"Sir? Orders?" The driver asked, starting to sweat. The marauder showed no signs of slowing down.

"Drive!" the captain yelled. He didn't even have to say where. The driver knew exactly what he was talking about. As they turned away from the marauder the tank became silent except for the engine.

"What now?" The gunner asked.

"There is a nearby stinger site if I'm correct. We will head for that." The captain said, sitting down.

The marauder followed in close pursuit.

"I see it, the stinger site, up ahead!" The driver exclaimed.

"One problem though." The captain said, mouth wide. The gunner stared at him.

"What's wrong?" The driver asked over her shoulder.

"Its not ours."

**Sorry It was so short, but it's a good cliff hanger. And I will update. I promise.**


End file.
